Un soir
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Comment on résume un PWP ? Ben contenu très largement tendancieux...


Disclaimer : originellement les personnages appartenaient Hoshino Katsura, mais vu qu'elle change de style de dessin assez fréquemment, elle se destitue progressivement de ses droits de possession. Nan ?

Pairing : Kanda x Allen.

Avec tous mes souhaits que votre lecture soit excellente.

(Une rabat-joie qui est ma meilleure amie et mon esclavagiste personnelle estimait que « bonne lecture » était une formule trop classique. Voilà ma version paraphrasée.

&&&&&&&&&

Odeur du lierre sur la pierre tiède, douceur d'une brise estivale au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. Allongé à plat dos sur son lit, Kanda Yû laissait le soir imprégner sa peau et emplir son esprit, las et indifférent aux échos heurtés des vies proches des autres membres de la Congrégation. Ses longs cheveux dénoués sentaient la poussière, la sueur et le sang, masquant les effluves doux de jasmin qu'ils exhalaient usuellement. Même la pellicule poisseuse et inconfortable qui recouvrait son corps endolori et la promesse d'un délassement suave dans l'eau parfumée d'un bain ne suffisaient pas à l'extraire de sa léthargie et il fixait le plafond blanchi à la chaux sans le voir. Son uniforme gisait en un monticule informe au pied de son lit et il n'était vêtu que de son seul pantalon, laissant son torse offert à la tendresse du vent d'été. Il se gorgeait de paix silencieuse comme pour balayer les images sanglantes et macabres qui demeuraient accrochées à ses paupières. Ce soir Kanda l'impassible était fatigué, ce soir Kanda l'inatteignable faiblissait. Le pépiement modulé d'un vol d'hirondelles et les stridulations des criquets étaient une musique calme qui apposait sur son esprit chahuté un voile de sérénité. Pour autant il se sentait incapable d'atteindre le stade ultime de repos et d'oubli, le sommeil. Plus que jamais son détachement absolu l'empêchait de se sentir pleinement vivant et, au regard de tant de gens passionnés qui avaient connu une mort atroce alors qu'ils auraient mieux que lui su profiter d'une vie, il se faisait l'effet d'être un monstre. Une nuance résignée vint s'ajouter à sa souffrance et à sa culpabilité, vite enfouie en lui car il condamnait fermement les fantasmes irréalisables. Seulement, aussi peu convaincu qu'il était, Kanda restait un être humain et parfois il aurait été bon qu'il eût quelqu'un à aimer.

Le soleil couchant embrasait ses yeux d'éclats roses et vermillons, caressait sa peau comme un amant repu, éveillait en lui une familière, puissante et insensée envie de vivre. Il avait le sourire flottant de quelqu'un qui songe à tout ce qu'il possède de beau et tout ce qu'il a vécu de bon. Ce sourire était lumière, était douceur, était frisson. Un sourire fait pour les amoureux, pour les enfants, pour les malheureux, parce qu'il ne traduisait qu'innocence et confiance.

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Allen Walker profitait du parfum de l'air du soir, grappes de fleurs aux fragrances entêtantes, senteur de l'herbe brûlée et ce petit rien qui donne à la nuit son odeur de frisson, indéfinissable, presque imperceptible en vérité et pourtant essentiel. Dans ces instants de calme en lui-même Allen investissait de la beauté et de la magie en toute chose. Chaque parcelle de saveur, chaque courbe harmonieuse était une promesse que l'avenir incarnerait plus de rêves qu'il n'offrirait de désillusions. Avoir la foi des lendemains, rien d'autre ne pouvait le sauver quand aujourd'hui était synonyme de tant de douleur, tant d'horreurs, tant d'indigence.

Il lui manquait toutefois une chose primordiale. Une peau à respirer, une peau à aimer, quelqu'un. Allen n'était pas le genre de garçon qui assouvissait ses appétits en allant aux putes, comme la majorité des membres de la Congrégation. Il avait besoin de désirer, car il ne savait pas baiser et ne souhaitait pas apprendre. Il avait besoin de faire l'amour, de partager, de s'attarder. De s'attacher.

L'attachement peut-il naitre entre les meurtres et les combats, les coups et les crimes, le sang et les privations ? Peut-il exister en dépit du deuil, de la violence, de la guerre, du risque de perdre à tout instant celui que l'on chérit, ce à quoi on tient ? Ces questions hantaient Allen. Aimer vous rendait solide. Mais la personne aimée devenait une source de vulnérabilité. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à abimer la vie de qui que ce soit. Voué à être éternellement en première ligne dans ce conflit sinistre, ses sentiments seraient toujours empoisonnés.

Le désir. Kanda était trop engourdi pour lui accorder la moindre importance, trop éloigné de lui-même pour qu'il s'épanouît, trop maitrisé pour qu'il dominât jamais sa raison. Cependant le désir était ancré en lui comme en chaque être, attendant la plus infime faille pour s'y engouffrer et le happer. Or ce soir, ce soir Kanda avait rendu les armes, ce soir il ne pensait plus, ne décidait plus, ne ressentait plus et la porte de sa chambre poussée avec hésitation ne lui fit même pas tourner la tête. Son visage inexpressif et pâle était dirigé avec abandon vers le plafond, traduisant son désintérêt pour le visiteur, quel qu'il fut.

Allen s'assit avec précaution au bord de son lit, mais Kanda n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Le silence avait pourtant une forme nouvelle, peuplé de l'odeur de savon et de biscuit d'Allen, de l'image de ses cheveux doux et nacrés, de l'accroc de ses yeux qui reflétaient inquiétude et tristesse sous un voile de défaite, comme s'il était certain de perdre contre la neurasthénie de Kanda, du halo de sa peau claire qui appelait à la caresse, de sa chaleur qu'il pouvait percevoir même s'ils ne se touchaient pas. L'air avait la saveur d'Allen Walker, donc tout était différent.

Il se saisit de ses doigts, avec lenteur, avec crainte que Kanda le jette dehors, avec nécessité. Les doigts de Kanda étaient longs et fins, terribles mais délicats et surtout, ils étaient froids. Il n'osa pas les serrer, laissa la température de sa propre peau augmenter peu à peu celle de Kanda, pouvoir lui transmettre du réconfort physique à défaut d'alléger les tourments qui creusaient son visage et lui conféraient cette horrifiante impression d'un gouffre soudainement creusé dans son ventre lorsqu'il le regardait.

Kanda posa ses iris sombres sur lui sans affectation, frontalement mais sans sa brusquerie habituelle et il vit Allen qui tressaillait mentalement. Ce dernier aurait préféré leur rage coutumière à cet abandon, leurs disputes que cet alanguissement dû à l'errance, une insulte, un sarcasme que ce mutisme accablant qui ne signifiait que trop combien Kanda était las. Comme pour dissiper son angoisse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque se souciât de lui comme Allen le faisait en cet instant, parce qu'il aimait mieux crever seul que de créer un vain chagrin, le farouche japonais exerça une pression assurée sur les doigts menus de l'adolescent. Allen le dévisagea avec plus de peine que jamais et vint, avec une douceur à en faire bruisser l'air, appuyer sa joue sur le torse de Kanda. Lequel frissonna. La sensation soyeuse de ses cheveux et de son souffle sur sa peau nue, le poids sur sa poitrine qui étrangement ne le gênait pas, un parfum de rose, de muguet, de petit garçon, qui remontait jusqu'à lui et le troublait, rien de cela n'était habituel. Le désir était vainqueur, avait finalement réussi à recouvrer la surface, à dominer. Ce soir le désir dérobait à Kanda son implacabilité, le rendait à son humanité, le livrait incertain et blessé à Allen Walker. L'homme se construit aussi férocement que les cicatrices sont nombreuses et Allen pouvait imaginer les milliers de plaies qui striaient Kanda.

Des milliers de secondes s'étaient écoulées, une à une, silencieuses mais pas creuses. Puis Kanda avait serré la cuisse d'Allen de sa main libre et ce dernier avait levé vers lui un regard empli du bonheur de leur proximité et de la crainte que tout fût réduit en cendres par ses soins en quelques secondes.

« J'ai besoin d'un bain, moyashi » avait-il énoncé d'un ton neutre, ni doux ni hostile. L'affection sous-jacente qui planait dans ce surnom avait amené un léger sourire sur le visage de Allen, qui savourait la voix rauque de Kanda, si rare, si mature, si attractive. Ils s'étaient redressés, Allen avait libéré les doigts de Kanda à regret et observé la cascade sombre de ses cheveux, les longs cils recourbés, le dessin sculptural de son torse.

Kanda avait enfilé une chemise sale et avait remonté les longues mèches ternies de poussière en queue de cheval avec désinvolture. Allen ne savait pas si cette désinvolture révélait de l'indifférence ou de l'aisance, s'il devait s'en réjouir ou y voir le signe que Kanda souhaitait son départ. Pourtant le jeune homme ne protesta pas lorsqu'il le suivit. Allen le regarda mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans une grande bassine en cuivre et répéter l'opération jusqu'à en remplir tout à fait la vasque en marbre qui officiait comme baignoire. Alors Kanda, ignorant l'eau brûlante parfumée de sels, s'approcha de lui et fit glisser son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes, naturellement, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici ne devait être que le prélude idéal pour ce moment. Puis il déboutonna sa chemise sans hâte, ses yeux impassiblement rivés à ceux d'Allen, exprimant son incompréhension.

Il était nu, totalement nu, devant Kanda Yû. Et il était gêné et étourdi par ce que cette nudité signifiait. Il contempla Kanda qui ôtait ses propres vêtements et glissait une jambe fuselée et prudente dans son bain. L'admiration se disputait à l'envie sur le visage d'Allen et, constatant avec émotion que Kanda paraissait l'attendre, il le rejoignit.

Ils étaient face à face, leurs jambes se touchaient et l'eau les enveloppait de plus de chaleur que la température n'en suggérait. La pièce était exclusivement éclairée de bougies et de la vague lueur rosâtre d'un soleil presque disparu, par la fenêtre. Kanda humidifiait lentement ses longs cheveux. Allen, attentif, gravait en lui chaque détail du processus. Le savon moussait crémeusement sur la peau marmoréenne du beau japonais et Allen, instinctivement, tendit l'index comme pour le toucher. Cependant, il se ravisa, ne voulant pas outrepasser les libertés qui lui étaient accordées. Seulement, à sa plus grande surprise, Kanda vint cueillir sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine, où il dessina dans les volutes onctueuses des signes dépourvus de sens. Puis sa main remonta vers le cou délié de Kanda, caressa la ligne épurée de sa clavicule, son avant-bras. Cette simplicité, ce dépouillement, cette sobriété traduisaient combien viscéral était leur besoin d'être proches, malgré eux, sans compromis.

En dépit de la chaleur qui le rendait confus, Kanda savait qu'embrasser Allen n'était pas une envie fugace, mais un besoin enraciné en lui depuis longtemps. Céder au désir, choisir de s'autoriser à découvrir si le jeune anglais prodiguait des baisers aussi doux qu'il l'imaginait. Il ne pouvait pas regretter. Et les doigts d'Allen s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure humide, sa peau mouillée vint rincer sa peau savonneuse, son sexe raidi frôla son ventre et le fit trembler, sa langue se mêla à la sienne avec impatience et langueur. C'était si bon, un baiser qui avait attendu mille ans ou presque, avait sommeillé jusqu'à s'épanouir enfin, exploser dans leurs têtes aujourd'hui.

Lorsque l'eau devenue froide les marbra de frissons ils en sortirent précautionneusement. Allen était plaqué contre Kanda, déséquilibré par la perte de repères induite par ses baisers. Il ignorait combien de temps ils avaient passé dans ce bain mais il faisait définitivement nuit, ciel velouté dépourvu de nuages, parsemé d'étoiles et orné d'un vague croissant de lune argenté aux rayons blafards.

Quiétude épaisse et feutrée d'une nuit de juillet, chœur modulé des insectes et brise fugitive qui anime les feuillages de bruissements délicats. Parfum de mystère et de répit qui vous enrôle dans sa beauté. Quelques heures d'ombre qui abrite les rêves les plus grandioses aussi bien que les cauchemars les plus malsains.

Le corps alangui d'Allen Walker se cambrait spasmodiquement, ses mains froissaient le drap blanc sous lui, ses pieds s'arquaient à s'en rompre. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses cheveux en bataille, une mèche barrait son front, plaquée par la sueur. Ses yeux se fermaient régulièrement, il se mordait la langue et les lèvres, contenait à peine des gémissements qui saturaient l'air de luxure.

Qui aurait pu suspecter Kanda de gourmandise ? Lui si obstinément attaché à des habitudes sans saveurs, guerrier ascétique qui mangeait et buvait sans plaisir, parce qu'il était de son devoir d'être en bonne santé, mais qu'on ne pouvait le contraindre à y trouver le moindre bonheur. Or il se comportait présentement avec le sexe d'Allen comme un enfant l'aurait fait à l'égard d'une sucrerie particulièrement délectable, avec un appétit furieux et enthousiaste. Le plaisir d'Allen était le sien, ses feulements le nourrissaient, le frisson violent et soyeux de sa peau sous ses doigts le guidait, les soubresauts de son corps sublime attisait son envie de le sucer à lui en faire perdre la raison. Kanda méconnaissait cette bête en lui, ce prédateur pourtant généreux qui s'offrait comme luxe ultime la jouissance absolue de son amant, sa proie qui n'était en fait dévorée que par sa propre volupté.

Une vague amère d'humidité envahit son palais, se répandit en lignes blanchâtres sur sa gorge et son visage et Kanda vit le regard embué de satisfaction d'Allen se teinter de honte et d'excuse. Il s'essuya sans affectation, avec cette désincarnation qui était la sienne en toute circonstance et répudia toute velléité de culpabilité chez Allen en l'embrassant fermement. Observer l'orgasme submerger l'irrésistible anglais avait été trop précieux, unique et grandiose, pour qu'il laissât les reproches inutiles de son compagnon ternir l'expression de sérénité qui magnifiait son visage. La gratitude affleurait dans le regard brillant et ému d'Allen, dans son sourire épuisé, dans l'abandon de son corps moite, dans sa main posé sur l'avant-bras de Kanda avec douceur. Cette gratitude était bouleversante, inattendue, subite et pourtant indéniablement sincère. Elle étonnait Kanda, l'incommodait et l'apaisait. Il pouvait encore faire le bonheur d'un autre être en étant humain. Allen avait le don étrange de convoquer de sa présence et de ses désirs l'homme en Kanda. Il ne nécessitait pas le tueur, la machine, le décisionnaire, le soldat. Il appelait la part blessée, friable, poétique, volage, insensée de Kanda, ses doutes, ses vices, sa lumière. Allen pouvait lui offrir d'être complet. Et lui, que pouvait-il lui offrir en retour ?

Du rêve. Du rêve dans le sens le plus grandiose et exaltant que puisse avoir le mot. Trop de plaisir, trop de beauté, trop de bonheur à avoir le corps de Kanda pressé contre le sien, fermement, brûlant, à se repaitre de ses baisers et de son prénom qu'il psalmodiait d'une voix gorgée de sensualité, à frissonner sous ses caresses tour à tour lascives et tendres, à le sentir, ancré au plus profond de lui, là sans doute où se trouvait son cœur.

L'amour d'Allen le heurtait en vagues soyeuses et crépitantes, déchirait sa gorge en cris d'extase pure, crispait instinctivement ses mains sur les épaules de Kanda comme pour ne jamais plus lui donner l'occasion de se dérober, enfoncer ses ongles pour le marquer de sa volupté et le ceindre de ses jambes souples pour éprouver leur fusion à son paroxysme.

L'aube commençait à poindre, inondant leurs corps luisants de lueurs roses et tendres ou à la douceur orangée, les derniers instants de fraicheur et de répit dans la fournaise des journées d'été dont ils ne pouvaient profiter, enivrés par la fureur accomplie et jouissive de leurs ébats.

Le frémissement scintillant de l'air du matin en fit que leur rappeler que le monde existait encore, au-delà de ce lit défait, qu'ils auraient à reprendre leur cours obéissant et sanglant de leurs vies, lorsque le plaisir aurait ravi leurs dernières forces, aurait tari en eux jusqu'à l'énergie de tenir éveillé.

Offrant l'humidité frémissante de leur peau à la brise légère et fleurie de ces heures de paix, la tête d'Allen de nouveau posée sur le torse de Kanda, comme une habitude déjà prise tant le geste semblait exact, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent.

Le dos ruisselant de sueur, les joues incendiées, confus, Allen Walker battit péniblement des paupières. Harassé par la chaleur, épuisé par sa nuit orgasmique et entêtante auprès de Kanda, il n'aspirait qu'à sommeiller encore à même le carrelage qu'il espérait frais, apaisant pour sa peau enflammée.

« Moyashi, nous devons nous préparer. »

La voix irrésistible de Kanda pénétra son esprit avec lenteur et délice. Sa neutralité devenait affection aux oreilles d'Allen, prenait des consonances inédites de prévenance qu'il savourait pleinement. Il sentait des mains glisser sur sa peau, soulever ses cheveux, l'habiller à demi. Il gémit sourdement et enlaça Kanda, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du suave japonais, tant pour respirer son parfum que pour trouver un refuge, se gorger du soyeux de ses cheveux et dérober son regard à l'agressive clarté du jour.

En dépit de l'inconfort provoqué par la fatigue, il ressentait un bien-être flottant et cotonneux. La certitude d'un bonheur qui, quoiqu'épars et malmené par les ardeurs de leurs quotidiens périlleux et chaotiques, saurait s'affirmer lumineux et magnifique. Kanda avait lacéré son être de mille promesses dont il eut été inconcevable qu'il ne les tint pas, lié leurs deux destins de quelques brins d'audace fugitive, de désir trop longtemps réprimé, d'abandon heureux. Kanda ne prétendait pas aimer, mais ne refusait pas d'apprendre. Allen ignorait nombres de choses, mais ne se refusait pas à les découvrir. Enfin, ils étaient prêts.


End file.
